What Does Your Heart Want?
by ExceptionallyOrdinary14
Summary: Lennox, Breyson and Emily have no choice but to go back to him...Donald Davenport. When they do, they meet some new people and they finally have a home, and a family. But will it all be worth it, or will it cost them? My very first fanfiction, so proud! Rated for mild violence and language Chase/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Lennox POV**

I wasn't sure this was the right house but Emily was absolutely positive. I knocked on the door and waited. A boy not much younger than me opened the door and her looked from me to Emily and said, "Well hello there, ladies," completely ignoring our brother, Breyson.

Emily rolled her electric blue eyes and said, "Is Donald Davenport here?"

He looked a little disappointed but turned around and yelled, "Hey Big D! There's two hot girls and an average-looking boy asking for you!"

He came walking from the hallway and when he saw us started running. "Lennox, Breyson, Emily! What are you guys doing here? Is Aaron with you? Come on in." We walked in and he looked at us anxiously. The boy, looking fairly confused, asked, "Who are they? And who's Aaron? I'm really not catching on here."

Don sighed and said, "I guess everybody has a little explaining to do." He pointed at the boy and said, "Everyone, this is Leo, my step-son. Yes Emily, it is possible that I got married. Anyway, Leo, this is Emily, she's 17. Breyson is 16 and Lennox is 15. I was friends with their parents before they were killed in a lab explosion."

Leo smiled at me and nodded(all creepy-like) and then turned to Don and said, "But who's Aaron?"

"He's my little brother, who lives in Miami, These three live with him, Aaron's a radiologist Speaking of which, where is he?"

Emily nearly choked trying to get out these two little words, "He's dead."

Don's face was so sad that I had to look away to keep from crying anymore. "My little brother's dead?" How did...how did it happen?"

Breyson decided to tell him. "We were on our way home," he began,"talking about Lennox's birthday. We walked through the front door and started looking for him when he didn't come to greet us like he usually did. We walked into the kitchen and there he was, on the floor, a bullet in his chest." Breyson looked down, but not before I caught the single tear that rolled down his cheek.

Just then, a young teenage girl and boy came into the living room and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw us. The boy leaned down to Don(Donald wasn't very gifted in the height department) and said, "I don't mean to alarm you, but there are three unknown teenagers in our house."

"Thank you, Adam, but I know them."

"That's good enough for me," the girl said. She then ran up to us and said,"Hey I'm Bree. I'm 16. What are your names? Where are you from? How do you know Mr. Davenport? Will you be staying? Do you-?"

"Bree! Please, slow it down."

I looked to Bree and Adam and then said, "Don, you never told us you had kids."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call them my kids. I sort've...adopted them."

"What is it with all the noise? Can't a guy work on his Calculus homework in peace? Oh...guests." A boy about my age walked in with the cutest brown hair and hazel eyes. He was a little taller than me and when he smiled that sweet smile, I was rewarded with a dimple.

"Another one?" Breyson said as he interrupted my teenage girl thoughts.

"Guys, this is Chase. Chase, this is Emily, Breyson, and Lennox." Don said pointing to us. Chase then did something that shocked all of us: He shook our hands and then said, "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"You still haven't told us why they were living with Aaron, Big D." Leo exclaimed.

"Well guys, there's sort of something you should know about these three," he hesitated before he continued, "They're bionic, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Third-Person POV**

Adam, Bree, and Chase all said, "Bionic?" while Emily, Breyson, and Lennox all said, "Too?"

Donald said, "Okay, just to clear everything up, you're all bionic. Not you Leo, not you."

Bree looked at the new bionics and said, "What can they do?"

"Funny you should ask that. Okay, long story short: they were sick. I found them too late and couldn't cure them. I did the only thing I could, I gave them your guys' updated bionic chips to keep them alive, since bionics can fight off normal human illnesses way better than we humans ourselves can."

"Okay, so what did you mean by 'updated'?" Chase interjected.

"Alright, um, Emily has Adam's chip. She has his strength and lasers, but she can also communicate, control, and duplicate into different animals."

"No way," Leo said in disbelief. Emily walked over beside him and shrunk herself down to a black panther.

"That's her favorite," Lennox said with pride in her voice.

"Okay! I believe you now, I believe you! Change back!" Emily straightened up and smirked.

Don clapped a hand on Breyson's back and said, "Breyson here has Bree's chip. He has her speed but he can also duplicate into other people and he can influence a person's emotions by making them relive certain memories."

"Now I get the people-morph thing but how would you make someone relive-?" He stopped talking and had an emotionless look on his face.

"Uh, Leo? Are you okay?" Chase asked because Leo got down and started rocking on the floor crying.

"I d-don't wanna eat t-tuna with my dress on, mommy! The mean B-British giraffe will y-yell at me again!" Leo cried.

"What kind of memory is that?" Bree giggled.

"It's not. It was a dream he had, not too long ago, actually," Breyson replied smirking with two fingers to his temple.

Just then Leo stopped crying and stood up. He looked at Breyson and said, "Oh."

"So that means Lennox has my chip then? What can she do, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.

"Well, when I installed Lennox's chip, something happened that I wasn't really…prepared for. Lennox was the sickest out of all of them, I mean; she was basically as death's door. That is why, I guess, when I installed her's, it advanced a little more on its own." Don sighed at the confused faces then continued. "Let me explain. Lennox has Chase's superior intelligence, superhuman senses and force fields. Lennox can also read normal human minds, not bionics, she has a form of telekinesis, and an odd part of her chip where she can steal someone's memories and even implant fake memories in someone's mind."

"Wow, that's pretty cool, Lennox," Adam said, impressed. Just that little comment made her blush.

"She's gonna use me to demonstrate on, isn't she?" Leo said. "Okay, give me your best shot." He said, spreading is arms out beside him.

They all waited with bated breath, watching back and forth between her and Leo, but from what they could see, nothing was happening.

"Uh, Lennox? Are you gonna go?" Bree asked.

"Just wait," she said, a mischievous grin on her face. They all watched as a bucket of water was making its way from the upstairs bathroom and towards Leo, who had his back turned.

"You may want to close your eyes, Leo," Lennox suggested.

"Close my wh-?" he didn't get to finish. The water splashed over him and he was completely drenched,

He squirted some water from his mouth and said, "Well, that was uncalled for."

"Nice Lennox," Emily said.

"Here, let me clean that up," Lennox said, and soon all of the water lifted until the floor, and Leo, were dry. She dumped the water back into the bucket and it made its way back upstairs.

"That was pretty wicked," Leo said, recovered. "So, are you guys staying, then?"

The three looked at Donald and he said, "Welcome home, guys."

**Leo POV**

I can't believe it! Three more bionics! Too bad they weren't all girls. I wonder how Mom's going to react to them; I really hope she lets them stay, maybe with some time I can get Lennox to come around to my Leo Charm…

**Chase POV**

"Hey Lennox, I can show you and your brother and sister to your rooms. I mean, we have plenty of guest rooms." Lennox's dark brown, wavy hair combined with those deep, dark blue eyes, literally almost made me paralyzed. She was gorgeous, but I could tell she was shy.

"Yeah, that sounds great," her sister Emily said before Lennox could even open up her mouth.

After I showed them all to their rooms, it started storming outside. I remember when the noise from the thunder used to bother me. I was headed to my room (Davenport finally let us have our own rooms) when I heard a lot of noise coming from Lennox's room.

**Lennox POV**

The sound coming from the thunder outside made my head feel like it was being split open. In the four years I've had bionics, we never had a storm like this. I was running around my room, looking for things to stuff over my poor ears. The thick pillows felt like tissue paper for all the good they were doing. It was getting louder now, how on earth was that possible?! I fell to the floor, with my hands pressed tightly to my ears, crying. I wasn't sure if I was crying from the pain or Aaron's death. It had been just two days ago.

Just then I felt two strong hands on my arms, lifting me up. I looked into Chase's concerned eyes and quickly straightened up.

"How long have you had bionics, Lennox?" Chase asked me.

"Four years, but we didn't have storms like this in Miami," I said. "How did you do it?"

"I just had to get used to it. Come with me, I'll show you something that always helps me." I followed him to what I was guessing is his room. It actually wasn't very far from mine. There were NASA posters on the walls, a globe on his organized desk next to his three computers, a telescope by the window, and a large, blue plaid bed against the wall. It was very geeky and neat; eerily like my old bedroom at Aaron's house. The noise from outside was still murderous pressure on my skull. He walked over to his desk and pulled out two large workbooks

One was titled Differential Calculus and the other Integral Calculus. He looked at me and said, "Pick one."

I grabbed the Differential Calculus workbook and he handed me a pencil while getting himself one, too. One I started on the math, the noise slowly started to fade. A few pages in, it was gone completely.

After a wonderful hour of Calculus and no thunder, I closed my book, yawning.

"Thank you so much, Chase. I think I might be able to get some sleep now." I stood up and stretched.

"You're welcome. I remember the storms when I was very young. It killed me, but I got used to it after a while and so will you, I promise," he smiled and I got another glimpse of that adorable dimple, "Goodnight, Lennox."

"Goodnight, Chase."

**A/N: I hoped you liked the second chapter and I really hope you review. Tell me what you think; I'm open to your welcomed criticism. I'm now very tired, so Goodnight, Fanfiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lennox POV**

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. I took a shower (in my very own bathroom!) and was surprised to see all of my old clothes in my new dresser, but I didn't question; I mean, weirder things HAVE happened. I walked downstairs in my blue halter dress, white leggings and black plaid converse. It was supposed to be my birthday outfit, but I spent my birthday worrying over Aaron's remains, so… Now is as good a time as any to wear it, I guess.

Everybody was in the kitchen except Leo and Adam, who were replaced by a woman whom I was guessing to be Leo's mother.

"Ah, Lennox! You're up," Don said. "This here is my beautiful wife, Tasha. She was working last night, which is why you didn't meet her."

She walked up to me, a huge smile on her face, and I stuck out my hand for her to shake, but she ignored it and nearly squeezed the life out of me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy! Two more girls, oh we are going to have so much fun!"

"Yes, I look forward to that, Mrs. Davenport. Haven't had much of a mother figure lately," I said as I hugged her back.

"Oh honey, call me Tasha. Oh, come here!" she said as she hugged me again. "I'm sorry-again. You look very nice, Lennox."

I let go of her for the second time, this time wincing, and said, "Thank you, Tasha. It was my birthday outfit; I didn't get to wear it."

Suddenly, Emily stood up, eyes wide with her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God, Lennox! We didn't celebrate your birthday! Why didn't you remind us?"

"Well, to be fair, we were a little busy, Emily," Breyson reasoned.

Tasha let out a huge gasp and her smile got wider, if that was even possible. Donald's eyes widened and he said, "Oh no! I know that look, she has an idea!"

"I have an idea," Tasha said at nearly the same time as him. "We can have your party tonight! Come on it's your…?"

"Fifteenth," I supplied.

"Fifteenth birthday!" She said finishing.

"You do deserve a party, Lennox. Especially after all that's happened," Emily said while everyone else agreed.

I sighed then said what they all wanted to hear, "I guess so."

"Oh yay! All the girls are going to the mall to get ready, while they guys stay home and clean up!" Bree exclaimed.

"Wait a second, now," Leo said, entering the kitchen with Adam.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound very fair," Adam continued.

Surprisingly, Chase was the next to speak up. "Come on, guys. It's Lennox's birthday. We can clean up for one day."

"Exactly! Besides, we have to pick up party supplies," Tasha settled.

xXx

When we got back from the mall, they told me to go wait in my room while they all decorated. I tried to pass the time by levitating objects in my room, which got very boring very fast. Out of nowhere, my door opened and I watched Chase come in, causing me to drop the lamp I was currently lifting.

"Chase! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I said with my hand over my heart, in exaggerated shock.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were… Anyway, apparently I'm not qualified to hang streamers, or balloons…or lights. Yeah, so I was banished by Bree from decorating-forever," he said with laughter in his voice.

I chuckled, imagining Bree shoving him out of the living room in shame. "Come on, you can't possibly be that bad," I said.

"Oh no, I am. It should be a crime really. Here, I'll pick that up," he said placing the lamp back on my desk.

"Thanks. So are they almost done, it's been like an hour already?" I asked him.

"Well, actually it's been-," he started.

"Forty-seven minutes and twenty-nine seconds," we said at the same time before we started laughing.

"Sometimes I forget I'm not the only smart one," Chase said. He looked uneasy before he said to me, "Lennox, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but do you remember your parents?"

I was a bit shocked by his question, but I felt he deserved to know. "Well, I was six when they died. I remember Dad being very funny and he liked to live a very positive life, like he believed there was no evil in the world. Mom, she was beautiful and smart, she was also the realistic one. My mother's voice was absolutely breathtaking, she would always sing us to sleep," I sighed before I continued. "I don't know, I remember the little things like what they smelled like and what their laughs sounded like. My mother always smelled like new parchment and honey, very cozy. My father smelled like his aftershave and apples, which I found odd but comforting. My father had an infectious laugh while my mother's was kind of high and girly. They loved each other very much; I miss them a lot, sometimes." I pulled out a picture of all of us together and handed it to him while he came to sit next to me on my bed.

"Wow, you look remarkably like your mother, Lennox," he said bumping my shoulder with his. "How old were you here?"

"I was four. Dad persuaded Mom to take us to Disney World. We took that on our last day there." He handed the picture back to me as Bree walked in.

"We're ready! Come on, it'll be so much fun, you'll love it."

"I bet," I said under my breath, but Chase laughed knowingly as Bree literally dragged us into the living room.

I had to admit, I was pretty impressed with their decorating skills. My favorite colors: blue, green and purple, were everywhere. On balloons, lights, banners, and streamers. How had I not noticed them bringing all of this home…or buying it?

"Wow, guys. This kind of rocks," I said smiling.

"Hey Lennox! Check this out," Adam called to me. I looked over to see him at an awesome DJ set.

"Whoa, where did you get THAT at last minute?" I asked in awe.

"Psh, get it? Please, I've had it," he said in a 'Duh, isn't it obvious' voice.

"Outta my way, old-timers! It's time for Leo to BREAK-IT-DOWN! Adam, spin me something hot," Leo yelled.

"Got it, Little Man."

I was shocked to see that Leo was actually a pretty good dancer. Although, I couldn't quite say the same thing for Chase. I laughed as I made my way over to him.

"What IS that? Some kind of seizure? Should I call 911 for you?" Not even trying to hide my amusement.

"Ha-ha, birthday girl," he said, "very funny. You're lucky it is your birthday, sorta kinda. Besides, like YOU could do any better," Chase finished, smirking.

"I don't know, Chase. I just may surprise you." I was in a dance crew back in Miami for a few years. Aaron told me I had to quit a year ago because he thought someone in the crew saw me accidently produce a force field. I was devastated, especially after I had to take that memory from my friend. I hate using my bionics on my friends and family.

I danced some of my signature moves for him to the song Hands in the Air by Timbaland featuring Ne-Yo. I loved dancing to that song in Miami. He seemed pretty impressed and said, "Not bad, Lennox." Suddenly a slow song came on and I looked over to see Adam winking at Chase and I. The song was We've Got Tonight sung by Phillip Phillips. We both blushed furiously while he held out his hand and bowed saying, "May I have this dance, milady?" with a low, British accent.

I laughed while taking his hand and curtseying. "Why of course you may, kind sir," I replied with a high accent myself, still blushing.

I showed him where to put his hands and then we just started swaying together. I saw Breyson and Bree dancing while Leo kept getting shot down by Emily. Tasha and Don were dancing, too. It was all very sweet.

Feeling very happy and very brave, I rested my head on Chase's chest. I felt him tense up in shock, and then quickly relax while setting his chin lightly on the top of my head.

We stayed like that for a while, I didn't even notice that the song changed, or even when the music stopped altogether. I know it's very cliché, but it really did feel like we were the only two people there. Chase must have been the only reason I was even standing because it felt like I didn't have control of my legs whatsoever.

All of that was interrupted by Adam walking up to us and clearing his throat (very loudly) and we separated, blushing again. I faked a yawn and said, "Oh boy! Look. At. The. Time. I really should be getting to bed now."

Tasha looked as if I had said that I wanted to go swimming with sharks and electric eels in my birthday suit. **(A/N: Haha, birthday suit, get it?) **"Not without opening your presents, first!" she gasped.

"You guys didn't have to get me presents," I said with a groan.

"Oh, Lennox. You exasperate me!" Emily said. "She does this every year. I don't know why that girl has to be so polite!" She talks as if I'm not even in the room, I really hate when she does that. Emily may have my best interest at heart, but she always treats me like I'm still six, when she became my 'mother' in a lack of better words. She has always had that protective/mother instinct and I feel bad she had to take it on in such a young age.

We all crowded around the kitchen table to see six presents. Tasha handed me one that was from her, Don, and Leo. I opened it to see a neon blue Dell laptop. I immediately handed it back and said, "No way, Don. That's way too much, I really cannot accept that."

"Lennox," he sighed, "I'm filthy, stinking rich. Besides, you deserve something nice," Don said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine," I sighed along with him.

Adam handed me a heavy, poorly wrapped gift and said excitingly, "You're going to love it, I wrapped it myself."

Leo was just about to open his mouth to comment on his wrapping when I quickly said, "And you did a very lovely job, Adam," as to save his pride. I shot a glare towards Leo who hastily retreated. Coward.

I needed to open it on the table because of its weight. "Adam, it's…um, what is it?" I asked him, curiously.

"Oh, well I didn't have any cash on me so I bent the park slide into a bookshelf, sort've. I mean, I knew you liked you read, right?" he said casually.

"That was a steel slide, Adam!" Leo exclaimed.

"Uh, bionic?" Adam scoffed.

It was an odd gift, but it was something he made for me. "Thank you, Adam. I love it," I said to a beaming Adam.

"Me next. I think you may recognize this one, Len," Emily said.

I opened it to see a crystal polar bear statuette of her and her three cubs. I gasped and said, "Emily! Is this-?"

"No, her's was destroyed in the fire. I found this one online," Emily replied.

"Wait, who's?" Tasha asked us.

I smiled, tears starting to brim my eyes. "Our mom. She had one exactly like this. She said she was the mama bear and we were her-"

"Three little cubs," Emily, Breyson, and I said in unison, remembering her precise words.

"Oh, well that's just beautiful," Tasha said, getting teary herself.

I gave Em a quick squeeze before Bree handed me her gift. I opened it to see two new CDs: Linkin Park and the Eli Young Band. "Bree? How did you-?" I started.

"Breyson," she replied.

"I believe that would be my cue," Breyson said.

I pulled out three shirts: one said Free Shrugs; one said Geek is the New Sexy and the last said If You Believe in Telekinesis Please Raise My Hand. **(A/N: These are all real shirts at if you didn't know, just FYI, I'll shut up now…) **I laughed so hard at these shirts, especially the Telekinesis one, along with everyone else. "Thank you, Breyson," I said pulling him into a hug.

"You're welcome, baby sis."

Chase walked around to me nervously holding out a neatly wrapped box. "I wasn't really sure what to get you, so I'm very sorry if it sucks," he told me.

I took the box from him and gently opened it, careful not to rip it too much. Inside I found large, blue cushiony headphones and a pop-quiz clock. Just to tease him, I faked a look of disappointment and said, "I don't like it." He looked so crest fallen that I quickly grinned very widely and said, "I love it. Thank you so much, Chase." I then pulled him into a big hug.

"So it doesn't suck, then? I got the headphones to help the super-sensitive hearing," he said relieved.

"Chase, it definitely does NOT suck."

"Good, I'm glad you liked it."

**A/N: Sorry for those who are actually reading my story, I really try to update as soon as I can. The pop-quiz clock is also real and can be found at . I'm hoping for at least two reviews before I update next, which is kind of pathetic but since I only have one review, I'm a little desperate. If I don't get any more reviews, aw what the hay, I'll still update. Just slower, so please, please, PLEASE review. Maybe, just a little one? Thank you, that is all *air kiss* Lol, I'm a little sleep deprived right now… G-Night :]**

**~Ordinary**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lennox POV**

I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, just thinking. So many things have happened in a little under a week. I try to let my mind wander to Chase, but every time I do, I feel so guilty about Aaron. Tomorrow, I've decided I'm going to talk to Don about him. Why was he shot? Who wanted him dead? Did it have anything to do with me, my brother and sister? Instead of getting myself worked up about all of these questions, I push them into the back of my head to get some sleep.

**Chase POV**

I can still feel Lennox's head on my chest, her arms around my neck; and because of that I can't sleep. She's just 21.4 feet away from me and it's driving me insane! I start to get up, to go to her room and say goodnight, again, but I think better of it and just text her instead.

**Goodnight, Lennox Again**

_Lol, Goodnight, Chase…again :P _

I smile at her reply and lay back down on my bed, my hands folded underneath my head. I start to drift off, the smile still engraved on my face.

**xXx**

After taking a shower and getting dressed, I hurried to the kitchen to see what was on the agenda today. When I walked into the room, the only other people in there were Lennox (goose bumps) and Leo; who were arguing.

"But then it would be called a 'unihorn' not a 'unicorn', Lennox!" Leo yelled. He was sitting at the counter eating cereal while Lennox was on the other side making blueberry pancakes.

I sat down next to Leo and, even though I may regret it in the future, decided to enter this interesting argument. "So, what are you two debating now, huh?" I asked them.

Lennox huffed and then said, "Leo and I started having a friendly conversation about the benefits of liquid soap when he randomly brings up the subject of unicorns and how they're inappropriately named."

I lifted an eyebrow and said, "And the conversation about the benefits of liquid soap _wasn't _random?"

Leo turned to me, frustrated, and asked, "Don't you think a unicorn should be called a unihorn because the object atop its head is indeed a HORN and not a CORN?"

Not waiting for my answer, Lennox slammed her fist on the counter, making us both jump, and then said, "It is a FICTIONAL animal, Leo! It doesn't even exist! Does it really matter WHAT it's called?" She finished through gritted teeth, all patience completely out the window. I thought that it was probably a good idea to change the subject just then.

"So Lennox, do you know what we're going to do today?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow at me and it hit me that it sounded like when I said 'we're' it meant the two of us. I reddened and quickly said, "I-I didn't mean, you and me. I meant we're as in all of us, you know? But I can see how you would think that, it did sort of sound like you and me, but that would be weird, right? I mean―,"

"Chase," Lennox said calmly.

I quickly shut my mouth to keep from rambling on anymore. "Yeah?" I asked.

"I got what you meant. And no, I do not. In fact, I was going to ask you if you knew what was going on today. I need to talk to Don about something later, though," she said, going back to her pancakes.

Tasha then came hurrying through the kitchen, pouring coffee in a thermos and grabbing a muffin. "Where are you going, it's Sunday?" Leo asked his mother.

"Work, they called and I have to be there in ten minutes," she said kissing Leo on the cheek and hugging me and Lennox before darting out the door.

Everyone else made their way into the kitchen individually over the course of the next fifteen minutes, Breyson and Emily came in deep conversation, as I ate Lennox's delicious pancakes.

"So I'm going to need to talk to you, Breyson and Lennox today," Don said to Emily. "We need to discuss school arrangements, training, and how well you can control your bionics. The rest of you, can go do…whatever it is you freaks of nature take up your time doing," he finished jokingly.

"Me, Adam and Chase have a soccer game at the park in twenty-five minutes," Leo said to Don, glaring at the 'freaks' comment.

That's right; I was supposed to play with them today. But… Lennox was stating and besides, Davenport may need my help.

"Uh, actually Leo? I think I'm going to stay. Mr. Davenport might need my help," I said, trying to be convincing.

Apparently I wasn't because Leo was eyeing me with a smirk playing on his face. "Mm-hmm. _That's _why you're staying," he said while glancing at Lennox, who at the moment had her back turned washing the dishes, thank God! Everyone else started laughing at my uncomfortable expression while Lennox turned around drying her hands on the hand towel and said, "What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing!" I stuttered/yelled at her. "Leo and Adam were just leaving for their soccer game, right guys?" I said pushing them out of the door while they made kissy faces. Real mature.

"Oh-Kay?" Bree said, gathering her cellphone and purse. "I'm gonna go over to Caitlynn's for a while. I'll see you guys later." Was it just me, or did her eyes linger on Breyson?

Don clapped his hands together and then told us, "I'll call the school tomorrow and we'll register you Tuesday. But now, there's something I want to show you guys."

**Lennox POV**

After a nauseating ride in their elevator, Don dramatically outstretched his arms and said, "Ta-da!" The doors before us opened to reveal his lab that he always talked so highly about with Aaron. "Did I tell you guys, or did I TELL you guys, huh?" He said full of excitement.

"Oh no! Not _more _kids! What did I ever do to deserve this," a voice that seemed to come from nowhere whined.

Breyson looked around and said, "Uh, did anyone else here that voice, too?"

Don pointed to a small screen on the wall where a sort of animated emoticon was frowning at us. "That's just Eddy. Ignore him," Don said, going to type at his computer.

"Alright then. You said we were going to discuss training. Training for what, Mr. Davenport?" I asked him behind his shoulder.

He spun around in his chair to look at us. "Do you guys remember me telling you that I gave you chips that would not only cure you, but give you certain abilities? This wasn't the case with the others because I gave Adam, Bree and Chase theirs so they could go on missions and fix urgent world problems. Well, I was waiting until you all graduated to bring you here and start your training, but since this couldn't exactly be helped, we can start now. First though, we have to see how much you glitch," Don explained to us.

"But we don't glitch," Breyson said. "In fact, we haven't in about two years. Aaron helped us." Emily and I nodded our agreement.

Chase stared at us in awe. "It took you only _two years _to control your bionics? We're all STILL glitching!"

"But I gave them updated chips, Chase. I made sure to try to avoid doing whatever I did to you guys so they so they didn't glitch as much. Now, because you have the same chip, more or less, this is what I think I'm going to do: Adam will work on training you Emily, Bree will train Breyson, and you Chase will train Lennox. You will each take turns with your, um 'mentor' in the simulator to train. We can begin tomorrow, after school, when everyone's home," Don finished.

So, I was going to be like a superhero. Fighting crimes, saving lives and all that jazz. I, for one, am relieved. I thought I was going to have to go through my life with these, er, _differences_ and try to hide. But I'm going to use them to do actual good for the world and not just feel like an outsider. Speaking of which…

"Don, could you spare a few moments of your time, please?" I asked. "I need to talk to you, privately."

He stood up from his chair and said, "Sure I can. Chase, could you show Emily and Breyson around the lab while I talk to Lennox upstairs?"

"Of course I can," Chase's eyes shining with pride and (was I wrong?) a little disappointment.

**XxX**

After another gut-wrenching (literally) ride on the elevator, we went into the living room. Don sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him.

"So what do you need to talk about, Lennox?" he asked as I took the spot he had indicated.

"I wanted to talk to you about Aaron," I paused to see his reaction, which was a little shocked but sympathetic. "Do you know anyone who wanted him dead?"

He thought for a moment before he spoke. "There is one person who comes to mind: Veronica Parker. She used to be friends with me and Aaron in college, but she was always jealous of us and tried to copy our work and inventions and pass them off as her own. When we found out, it was the end of our friendship and the beginning of our rivalry. But we've never tried to hurt one another."

I swallowed and said, "Did she know my parents?"

"She didn't just know them; she was friends with them, too. But like my brother and I, she was jealous and turned her back on them, also, in the end," Donald replied, frowning in memory.

I thought about the other question I wanted to ask, but I'm not sure I wanted to hear the answer. I asked anyway, "Did… did Aaron's death have anything to do with me, Breyson and Emily?"

He looked at me with apologetic eyes and said, "Lennox, I don't think I sho―"

"Just tell me, please?" I whispered with my eyes closed.

He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands and said so quietly that anyone else without my ears would have missed it, "Yeah, I think so."

I started choking up a little and softly said, "So Aaron's dead, because of us? Can you tell me why, please?"

"First of all, Lennox, do not feel guilty. There's nothing you could've done differently. And IF it was Ronica, she probably found out you and your siblings were bionic and wanted you for her own. I wouldn't exactly out it past her to kill a former friend to get glory and fame for 'creating bionics'. I don't really know anyone else it could have been, though," he said, thinking about it.

As I was processing what he just told me, a horrible realization hit me like lightning in my chest. "So if Aaron was killed by someone who wanted us, then she or he could be after you next!" I said horrified. "As long as we're here, you're in danger, too!" My eyes were starting to get teary again as I stood up.

"Lennox, I'll be fine. I can hire some people to keep an eye on you guys, even in school. Don't worry," Donald said, standing up and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Only if you get some people to watch you, too," I replied, stubbornly while the tears blurred my vision,

"Agreed," he sighed.

"I-I think I need to be alone, right now," I said while walking towards my room. "Thank you for talking to me, Don," I called over my shoulder.

"Anytime, Len."

**A/N: Well there it is, Chapter 4. I was drinking coffee and eating a sweet roll when I typed this which explains the length. Anyway, I would like to take this time to thank all my readers and my reviewers, you guys really have no idea how much it means to me! See you next chapter! :]**

**~Ordinary**


	5. Chapter 5

** Lennox POV**

I sat on my bed with my back to the wall and my arms wrapped around my pulled up legs. I can never fully cry anymore; my tears just pool up and then stream down and it annoys me. It annoys me that I'm even crying, I hate it so much! I wish we hadn't come here, all we do is cause grief and misery wherever we go, now the entire Davenport family is in danger!

There was a small knock on my door and I quickly wiped my face and said, "Go away," while not being able to resist the urge to be polite, I added, "Please?"

"It's me, Emily; I need to talk to you."

"Fine, come in," I murmured, curious.

She walked in and sat down next to me after closing the door. "First, could you tell me what Don said to you to make you so upset," she asks. I widen my eyes in surprise and she says, "Oh please, Lennox. I've taken care of you for over nine years; I can tell when you've been crying. And I doubt it has anything to do with teen love," she replied with a slight smirk. Emily tucks some of her layered black hair behind her ear but some of the bright green highlights pop back. Emily has always been a mystery to me; I mean, she dresses like an emo rocker but she has the sweetest personality.

I give in and tell her everything we discussed while she sits there listening. Emily sits there for a moment before nodding and saying, "I've been talking to Breyson and we've decided that it's probably best it we leave. We didn't know how to tell you, but since you already want to go, then I guess we have no problem."

Wait, Breyson and Emily have been talking about leaving without me? Like my opinion doesn't matter, or something? And besides, I didn't _want_ to go, I _needed _to.

"Who said that I wanted to leave? And why were you not including me in your little 'talks', huh?" I asked, putting finger quotes.

She looks taken aback and says, "We thought you wouldn't care so much. Anyway, we're packing up tonight and leaving in the morning, so get―"

"No," I simply stated.

Breyson then walked in and said, "Lennox, we need to… Oh, Emily beat me here."

Emily ignored him and said, "What," to me.

I took a deep breath, because for the first time, I was standing up to her and showing a little backbone for once. "I said no, Emily," I replied, nervously.

"Fine, we can leave tomorrow night, that will give you some time for your goodbyes or whatever," she answered.

"I'm not going, and you guys shouldn't either," I said a little louder.

"You just said that you wanted, no, needed to leave, though," Emily said with frustration.

"Oh, so _now_ you pay attention to what I say?" Anger was beginning to snake through my tone. "You always make 'our' decisions without me! Well guess what? I'm not that six-year-old little girl that just lost her parents anymore! I'm fifteen now, and I happen to have a mind of my own, and mind you, it's a pretty full one!" I snapped at them.

Breyson looked hurt while Emily looked angry herself. "Do you want to know the real reasons why we're leaving?" she yelled at me.

"Emily…," Breyson warned.

"No, Breyson! You heard her, she wants to be included." She turns to me and says, "We're leaving because Don is using us." I start to protest, but she speaks first. "Don't even try to defend him. Four years ago, he didn't see three deathly ill kids that belonged to his dead friends; no he saw three golden opportunities to become even more rich and famous than he already was! Now he expects us to train, fight evil, and make him look good!" Emily fumed.

I gritted my teeth and said, "Reasons?"

Breyson leaned in and said quietly, "We think Mom and Dad are alive," his eyes shining with hope.

The idea was so absurd, that I couldn't even produce a coherent response. "Whatch-nick…ink mih―huh?"

"Well think about it. They were amazing scientists, even if they did screw up; it wouldn't result in the whole house blowing up. And, you remember that they couldn't find one bit of their DNA after they put out the fire. We want to go look for them," he finished.

A big part of me desperately wanted to believe that that was true, but the sane part of me knew better than to think like that. "You're both insane; you're blinded by your need for them to be alive and petty desperation. Why would they fake their deaths, they loved us," I said, whispering the last three words.

"Well, we haven't figured that part out yet, but we've already made up our minds. We're leaving tomorrow so remember to―"

"Do you have brain loss?" I cut her off. "I said that I wasn't going! You're wrong, about Don _and_ Mom and Dad! After they died, the only real family we've had is the Davenports, and you're leaving to go where? To the streets again? Because I'm never going back to that, ever!" I yelled, tears filling my eyes again.

"_Family_?" Emily said in disbelief. "You call _them_ family? We're your family, Lennox!"

I finally let the tears fall as I said, "Not anymore."

Emily's nostrils flared and she said, "You want to stay here with the monster that created us? Fine. Just remember that we're leaving tomorrow, with or without you."

"Why wait?! You don't deserve to tell them goodbye, leave tonight when they are all asleep, when I'm asleep."

Breyson put his hand on my shoulder and said, "You don't mean that, Lennox. You'll say goodbye to us, won't you?"

I shook my head and shrugged off his hand. I had a feeling that if they came to tell me goodbye, I would break down, apologize, and go with them.

He looked upset and said, "I promise we'll keep in touch and let you know where we are when we can."

I turned around so I couldn't see their faces, closed my eyes, and then said, "Don't, I don't want to know." When I heard the door close behind me, my heart broke.

xXx

I stayed in my room for hours. Bree came to tell me when lunch and dinner was ready, but I said I wasn't hungry and laid there on my bed. At around 9:30, I heard Bree outside of my door again and she said, "Everybody says good-night. We hope you feel better tomorrow."

"Thanks, me too. Good-night," I answered.

A few hours later, I heard my brother and sister packing up their suitcases. They quietly walked by my room, but Breyson crept back and whispered, almost silently, "Goodbye," into the door, knowing that I could hear and I would be listening. I longed to fling open my door and follow them like I have my entire life, but u was done with that. I held my breath in until I heard the front door open and close.

I wait until I can't hear them anymore to unlock my door and head downstairs to the living room. I sit down on the couch but quickly find that I cannot stay still. I stand up and start pacing back and forth, trying so hard not to cry anymore. Getting dizzy, I grab their home phone and sit down on the floor. I realize that I have nobody to call, wait, that's not true. There IS someone, but he's dead. I punch in the familiar number anyway and wait for the voicemail. "(all of us) You've reached Aaron, Emily, Breyson, and Lennox. (Aaron) We didn't answer your call because we're either not home, (Emily) we didn't hear it, (Breyson) we couldn't get to it in time, (Me) or we don't like you! (Aaron) Please leave your message and/or important life lesson after the beep and we'll try to get back to you and/or ponder that life lesson. (all of us) Bye now! ... BEEP!"

I cleared my throat and said, "Hey Aaron, I just called to say that I really miss you. We should get together and catch up sometime, okay? I really need to talk to you, like I used to. I just don't know what to do, I'm so lost and I feel so empty. And now I'm alone, too."

"You're not alone, Lennox."

I quickly pressed END CALL and turned my head to see Chase, in sleep pants and NO SHIRT! And may I just take a moment to say that he is most definitely easy on the eyes. I reluctantly tore my eyes from his abs and said, "How long have you been standing there?"

He slowly walked over to me and said, "Long enough to know that you're either insane or you really need someone to talk to." Chase sat down next to me on the floor and gently said, "Why would you think you were alone?"

I decided just to tell him, he would find out sooner or later. "Breyson and Emily left," I answered hollowly.

"What do you mean, they 'left'?" He asked, confused.

I told him everything, from Don and I talking to Breyson and Emily walking out the front door. It felt kind of good telling someone else all of this.

When I was done, he said, "Wow, I can't believe they would leave you, even if you didn't want to go… I'm glad you didn't," Chase said, blushing a little. He smiled at the thought of something and said, "You called us your family? Really?"

It was my turn to blush and say, "Well yeah, every single Davenport has been nothing but kind and welcoming to us our whole lives."

Chase smiled again, but that smile quickly became a frown. "You also said that you weren't going to live back in the streets, does that mean you did?" He asked, looking at me full of concern. I just nodded, not being able to speak. "Lennox, what happened to you after your parents died?"

It was an awful story, full of sadness, starvation, and deadly illnesses. But he asked, and I did sort of want to tell someone about it. "After my parents' funeral, we were sent straight to our Uncle Kenny, our mother's half-brother and out only living relative. Uncle Kenny was a horrible, vile man that we spent two dreadful years with. He drank, smoked, and he gambled pretty much every day. He made us get up at six every morning to clean up his messes from the night before and make his breakfast while he slept until 8 o'clock. We barely had any idea what we were doing, but we quickly learned. After breakfast, he'd leave for work at his job as a car salesman. He would come home for dinner at six then leave again to go 'party'. Which usually meant: bowling, smoking, strip club, drinking, and then to finish the night, a poker game. Going to school wasn't much better; we didn't have proper clothes or school supplies, and we were bullied terribly for that and for the fact that we always smelled like beer and smoke," I stopped to shudder at the memory.

I looked over to see Chase almost shaking with anger. "That low-life son of a bitch!" he growled, but his voice sounded deeper, I mean a LOT deeper. Wait a second; did he have a Commando App, too? I knew how to fix this.

"Chase? Listen to me, I know you think your alter ego is taking over control right now, but just push him out of the way, alright? It's your body, not his," I told him soothingly.

It took a few minutes, but I saw him relax a little and said, "How did you do that? No one can control Spike."

I let out a sigh of relief that he was back to normal. "Well, I felt like I could actually see my alter ego, Iracebeth, when she tried to take over, so I learned to shove her out of the way," I answered.

Chase looked thoughtful, then smirked and said, "Iracebeth? As in the Red Queen?"

I put up my hands in defense and said, "Hey, that's what Breyson named her because apparently she threatened to chop off his head several times and she has a British accent, which I don't fully understand." We both chuckled at that and then I said, "Anyway… One day, after two miserable years, Uncle Kenny didn't come home from work, or any time after that. We stayed there, foolishly, for a while week. Emily told us we couldn't call or go to anyone because we'd end up in a foster home, orphanage, or split up. So, we took to the Florida streets. Breyson was pretty good at chess so he taught us how and we would play people in the park for money. Emily used her money for our food and water, I used mine for used textbooks so we could sort of keep our education, and since Breyson was the best and won the most, he'd save up so we could stay in a hotel about once a week to shower and such," I paused to catch my breath a bit.

"A year and a half later, I started to get sick. At first, it wasn't that serious, but we soon discovered just how serious it was. After about seven months, I couldn't walk on my own, I would black out frequently, and I started throwing up blood and stomach fluids out of nowhere. Every day I woke up, I thought "This is the day I'm going to die," not exactly what most eleven-year-olds are thinking. I'd never been so scared in my life. I remember Emily and Breyson arguing about what to do with me. Breyson wanted to take me to the hospital, but Emily kept saying no, that we would get caught.

"On Emily's fourteenth birthday, we were walking to the park as usual, when I suddenly collapsed. I blacked out again, too, so Emily told me what happened. She said a man came rushing towards us and told them his name was Aaron and he recognized us because of our parents. He took me to the hospital, much to Emily's protest, and discovered that I had Agammaglobulinemia and it was too late to treat. They also discovered that I had unknowingly passed it to my siblings, who had a different silent case and it was too late for them, too. Since the hospital, couldn't do anything for us, Aaron decided to adopt us and take us home with him. He called his brother, Donald, to come see us, and… well, you know the rest. Don came, asked us if we were willing to deal with life being bionic, and inserted our chips. We lived with Aaron four years until… you know," I finished, looking down at my hands.

Chase scooted closer to me and timidly put his right arm around my shoulders. "I really had no idea what you've been through. You have had Emily and Breyson by your side through your entire life, and then they just leave. I understand why you feel alone, but you are far from that. I'll always―" he clears his throat quickly. "We'll always be here for you."

I weaved my left arm behind his bare back and set my head down on his smooth shoulder. "Thank you, Chase," I whispered with my eyes closed.

"Of course. Hey, why don't we watch a movie, or something? That'll help you clear your mind," he suggested to me.

I smiled and said, "On one condition."

"Name it."

"It has to be the most hilarious movie you've got. I don't care if it's even rated R, I need to laugh," I answered.

He gently lifted his arm and stood up. "I think I've got the perfect movie in mind. Wait here," he said, rushing towards the hallway. I stood up too and then sat down on the couch. As soon as my butt hit the cushion, he came running back in, holding up a movie: 21 Jump Street. "It has Jonah Hill, hilarious. It's rated R, and I kept in mind that you're a lady, so it's got Channing Tatum. IE, the PERFECT movie," he finished proudly. I nodded my approval and he popped it in.

He laid down on one wing of the couch while I lay on the other, bravely putting my head on a pillow in his lap. He grabbed two blankets from behind him and soon the movie started. Chase was the master of movie picking; it _was_ perfect.

About an hour in (and several 'I'm gonna pee myself' moments later), Chase started to run his finger through my hair. I closed my eyed because it felt so impossibly good; I think I may have even let out a soft moan. Just then, trying to stay awake was about as an impossible feat as swimming on the Sun or getting my hair to look as good as Taylor Swift's. The last thing I remember before I drifted off was Chase kissing my forehead and saying, "Good-night, Lennox."

xXx

"Should we wake them up?"

"No, Leo! They look so cute together!"

"But I want to watch TV and they're hogging the entire couch!"

"Bree's right, Leo. Let them sleep."

I slowly lifted my eyelids to see Tasha, Leo, and Bree staring at us from the island, cereal bowls in hand. I groaned and turned my head to the right where, BAM! Chase's face was mere centimeters from mine. "Ahh!" I screamed as I bolted upright, causing and uproar of laughter from the peanut gallery. Apparently, sometime in the night, my pillow fell to the floor and Chase scooted down so I was lying on his chest, not that I had much of a problem with that.

Chase winced while covering his ears and said groggily, "Where's the fire?" I shivered a little at his husky morning voice.

When I stood up, Leo leapt off of his stool and said, "Finally!"

I trudged over to Leo's spot and said, "What time is it?"

Bree looked at her watch and said, "7:09, so you better get ready for school, Chase." The said person quickly untangles himself from his blanket and shot upstairs to his room. Bree turned to me with a devious smile and said, "So, you and my brother, huh?"

I spun around on the stool so she couldn't see my red face. "Wh-What? Psh! We were just, watching a movie…and we happened to fall asleep."

"Yeah, in each other's arms," she said, still smiling.

"I wasn't in his arms," I countered.

"Oh, that's right, you were on his chest, his BARE, TONED chest," Bree said, laughing again.

"Whatever," I muttered, completely mortified.

Tasha, trying (and failing) not to smile, turned to me and said, "What are you, Emily and Breyson going to do today while the others are at school?"

Oh yeah, them.

**A/N: Lookie there! Over three thousand words, that's how we do! Hehe, so here lies Chapter 5, hope you like and hmm, possibly, review? :]**

**~Ordinary**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lennox POV**

After last night with Chase, all of our laughing together, I hadn't had a single thought in my head about them. Now it all came rushing back at once: Emily and I fighting, Breyson's devastated look, the slim bit of hope that my parents were alive, and then them leaving me.

Tasha and Bree were giving me strange looks. I figured I'd better tell them now, too. "I, I um…well," I sighed before I finally said, "They're not here anymore. Emily and Breyson left and they are not coming back."

Now they both looked as confused as Chase was when I told him. Tasha opened her mouth, shut it, then opened it again and said, "Why would they leave?"

"They think that…that our parents are still alive, and they went to look for them." I decided to leave out the part about what they thought of don.

"But why would―?" Bree was cut off by Adam yelling, "CARTOONS!" and flopping down next to Leo on the couch.

Donald, who was right behind him, said, "Tasha? Can I talk to you about Emily, Breyson and Lennox's training schedule, please?"

"Actually, Mr. Davenport…," I started before Tasha set a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, honey," she said. "I'll tell him, okay?"

"Okay, thank you," I said and she strode towards Don in the hallway.

Bree set her bowl in the sink and then gave me an apologetic look. "I really wish I could stay to cheer you up, but I need to get to school. You'll be there tomorrow, though, and I guess I will see you tonight, too," Bree said and then gave me a big hug. "We can have girls' night, too, if you want. See ya later, Lennox!" She grabbed her school bag from the couch and shut off the TV. "Come on, bozos," she said to a grumbling Adam and a pouting Leo.

Just then I heard a lot of rapid thumps before Chase sped into the living room from upstairs. He was in a panic trying to fix his crooked shirt and leaning hair. I snickered and then motioned for him to come to me. "Here, let me help you," I said as he came to stand before me. I shifted his shirt so it was straight and then used my fingers to spike his hair back up, all while he stared at me. "There, that's better."

When my eyes met his, he quickly looked down and said, "Uh, thank you, Lennox. Ahem! Well, I better set to gool, I mean get to school. Wow, that's embarrassing."

I chuckled and said, "Your welcome. I guess I'll see you later…_mentor._"

Chase laughed too and said, "Yeah, I'll see you…_student,_" then he grabbed his bag to hurry to school after his siblings.

A few awkward minutes by myself later, Tasha and Davenport walked back in. Donald looked from his wife to me and said, "Since Tasha has to go to work and it's just going to be you and me, I thought I could show you around town a bit, what do you think?"

"That sounds great, Mr. Davenport," I answered, honestly.

"Good, good. How would you like to see the Science Museum? I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to but I was just putting it out there…," Don said, drifting off.

I gave a slight laugh and said, "I'd love to."

He brightened up and said, "Finally! Someone other than Chase wants to go with me!"

Tasha grabbed her purse and hugged me while smiling. "I've got to leave, have fun you two," she said, kissing Don on the cheek.

"You bet, we're gonna get our science on!" he said pumping his fists awkwardly. Tasha froze with her hand on the doorknob and gave him the same look as me. He stopped and said, "I know nobody says that, I know that." When the door shut behind her, Don said, "Look, I know you probably don't want to talk about your brother and sister, but just know that if you need to, you can.  
Any one of us will listen, even Leo, because we're your family, too. Okay Lennox?"

Before my eyes could go all emotional teenage girl on me, I wrapped him into a hug. "Oomph!" He said, springing back a little.

I stepped away and said, "Sorry, and, I don't want to talk about them, but I might need to talk about Aaron, sometime."

Mr. Davenport nodded and said, "Yeah, me too." He cleared his throat and gestured to the stairs. "Do you need to get dressed, or do you want to go in your pajamas? I'm all for the pajamas, but I'm not sure where the museum stands on that," he said, smiling.

I smiled back before hurrying up the stairs.

xXx

The ride to the museum was full of singing along to the Beatles, making faces at passing cars and laughing at their reactions. We pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of his silver and black 2013 Shelby GT500 Mustang, no doubt the coolest car I've ever laid my eyes on, and made our way to the entrance. Once he paid for the All Day Experience Package for Two, we got started at the History of Science corner.

It was fun hanging out with Don all day; he can be funny and serious in one sentence and he reminded me of Aaron. We ate lunch at the mini food court and toured the rest until four. On the way back home, we passed by a store I hadn't noticed before and I gasped, a little too loudly. "What?! What is it?!" he yelled, slamming on the brakes, luckily there wasn't anyone behind us.

"You have a Louis Vuitton store here?" I asked him, incredulously.

He turned around to look at the store with a bewildered look on his face. "_That's _why you gave a life-threatening shriek? Because of a common woman store?"

I turned to glare at him and _said_, "It is NOT just some '_common woman store_'. It is a LOUIS. VUITTON. STORE. One of the most beautiful, expensive stores in the world. I cannot believe you have one!"

"Would you like to go in?" Don asked, looking a little worried.

I hung my mouth open and said, "Are you kidding me? I'd have to sell my soul just to buy a pair of shoes from there!"

"Lennox? Do we seriously have to go over this again? Bill-ion-are, c'mon, let's go in," he said, pulling over to park.

xXx

After a glorious hour and a half, I walked out with a tired Donald, six new dresses, five new pairs of shoes and three new bags. I also gave him some advice for his one year anniversary…meaning I picked out the gorgeous handbag and matching wallet he was going to give Tasha. I promised him I would take care of all of it and I even said I'd share with Bree.

When we walked in the front door, we saw Leo and Adam watching TV on the couch, Tasha and Bree in the kitchen making dinner, and Chase doing homework at the kitchen table. Bree's eyes widened as she saw the bags in our hands and said, "You went to Louis Vuitton's _without _me?"

I laughed and said, "Calm down, I got things we could share."

"I wanna go to Loogey Batons!" Adam exclaimed.

"Louis Vuitton," Bree and I growled in unison.

"Did you get me anything, Donald?" Tasha said, nonchalantly eyeing the bags.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," he said, mysteriously.

Bree took the bags from me and Don and said, "I'll take these upstairs…I may be awhile, though." She then proceeded to hop up the stairs, full of excitement. I walked over to the kitchen table and took the seat next to Chase as he was putting all of his books back in his bag. "So, we start training tonight, right?" I asked him.

"Yes, unless of course you want to wait?" He replied, smirking.

"No, no I want to start tonight. In fact, I'm itching to get started," I said, arrogantly with a smirk of my own.

xXx

As I was pushed to the floor for the eleventh time in the first hour of training, I realized how big of an overstatement that was. What the hell was I thinking? Instead of immediately jumping to my feet like the first ten times, I just laid there, spread out, soaked in my sweat, and panting. "Chase," I whined. "You said you were gonna go easy on me since it's the first day."

He knelt down beside me and brushed my soaked bangs out of my eyes. "And _you _said that you didn't want special treatment, that you wanted to start training like one of us. Or did you forget?"

"Oh yeah," I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Why don't we switch from combat training to weight lifting?" He asked me.

I opened one eye, curiously, and said, "You have a weight room in the simulator?"

Chase laughed and said, "I wish, no, there's one upstairs among Mr. Davenport's endless hallway of extra rooms. Come on." He helped me to my feet and we left the simulator. Chase wasn't kidding about the endless hallway of rooms; there was a bowling alley, bumper cars, a room full of mirrors (I wasn't going to ask), a room made of cushions and pillows and a huge library. I stopped in my tracks to stare at all the beautiful books. I felt a tug on my elbow and heard Chase say, "Later."

When we finally arrived at the weight room, Chase said, "Since it's almost nine o' clock we won't be in here very long, okay?"

"Okay," I answered, walking towards a bench.

"How's 100 lbs. to start?" He said while setting the weight.

"Sounds good, I guess."

"Alright, I'll spot you," he said, leaning against the bench. It was sort of a challenge trying to lift the weights while Chase was standing there in a sleeveless shirt, showing off his biceps. After about 50 reps, I couldn't take it anymore so he helped me put the bar back up. He handed me a towel and a bottle of water. "So, are you ready for school tomorrow?"

I nearly choke on my water. "Ugh, that's right, _school. _It really wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the _people,_" I said, wiping up the water that I sprayed everywhere.

He chuckles and says, "Oh, you'll be fine. If worse comes to worse, you can always join the wrestling team to get your anger out."

"Yeah, _that's_ gonna happen."

"C'mon, let's get to bed."

xXx

I slowly trudged downstairs, my muscles aching. The cold shower from last night helped, but water isn't magic. When I entered the kitchen, I shot a glare towards Chase and said, "Remind me to kill you when my body doesn't feel like it's made of lead anymore."

"Will do," he said with a smile.

As I was eating my cereal at the island, Don handed me my schedule and said, "I convinced the school counselor to give you the same classes as Chase since it is the middle of the year and he can catch you up. Your locker is right next to Bree's so she can show you that. Oh, and watch out for the principal and her football team. She alone is enough to trigger Iracebeth, okay?"

"I'll be fine, Don. I'm one of the two smartest people in the world, I got this," I said, dumping my bowl in the sink.

"Well, you guys better get going if you don't want to be late," Donald said.

I hugged him and Tasha, grabbed my bag, and followed the others out the door. The closer we got to the school, the faster my heat beat. I never liked school; it was full of terrible memories. As the building came in sight, my breath quickened. I felt someone squeeze my hand and looked to my left to see Chase give me a reassuring smile. I squeezed back and walked through the door. "Come on, I'll show you your locker," Bree said, guiding me.

I looked behind me to see Chase. "It's okay, I'll be right here by my locker. I'll come find you before we go to class, alright?" He said.

"Alright," I said, following Bree.

In front of our lockers was a tall, good looking boy, smiling at Bree.

"Oh, hey Ethan," she said smiling back at him. Bree turned to me and said, "This is my sister, Lennox. Lennox, this is Ethan, my…friend."

When she called me her sister, my stomach became all warm and fluttery. I've known this girl for all of five days and she thinks of me as her sister, I resisted the urge to hug her, randomly, in front of the boy she obviously likes. "Hello, Lennox, welcome to our school. Oh, Bree, um I was wondering if you could come with me to study hall real quick. I need help with a few algebra problems," Ethan said.

Bree looked at me first then back to him and said, "Actually, Ethan―"

"She'd love to," I said, pushing her to him. "I'll be fine; Chase will be here any minute."

"Okay, cool."

I saw Bree mouth 'Thank you' then she followed Ethan to study hall. I turned around to put my stuff in my locker, hoping Chase would hurry. I then felt someone's hand on my butt and I heard, "Well, hel-lo there, New Girl," in my ear.

I gritted my teeth together and said, "If you want to keep that hand then I suggest you remove it from my ass."

"Mm…feisty," this was all it took before I slammed my locker door shut and clamped both of my hands onto his arm and hugged it to my chest. My converse squeaks on the floor as I pivot into him, still holding his arm, and set my back against his front. I pull his arm across my body and pop my hip against his thigh. He flips over me, legs and arms flailing and giving a girly shriek. He lands hard in front of me, gasping for breath. **(A/N: This whole paragraph pretty much belongs to Dan Krokos, just to make that clear)**

"Lennox!" I see Chase swimming through the sea of students laughing at the boy to reach me. "I take my eyes off you for five minutes and you flip the quarterback of the football team?" He grabs my arm and leads me to class.

What was I supposed to do? The jerk was feeling me up!" I yelled back.

Chase stops walking and lets go of my arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I guess it's a good thing you got to him first…I would've killed him," he said, scowling.

Just then we heard, "Lennox and Chase Davenport, please come to the office immediately," over the intercom.

Oh crap.

**A/N: Sorry this was a little slower of an update, I started school on Wednesday and I had the curses writer's block. I apologize but I hope this made up for it, anyway, I will try to update as soon as I can. :]**

**~Ordinary**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers: MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, gnome12345, GeekBeauty69, k drama queen, billyunger, and all of my guests whom I cannot name. I also want to thank my readers, too. I know you're out there! :]**

**Lennox POV**

In all my life, I've never been called to the principal for something bad. All of a sudden my throat was dry, my palms were sweaty and itchy, and my heart was beating so loud I could barely hear anything else. Chase looked worse than me; he was obviously panicked. "It'll be fine," is all he said before taking my hand and leading me to the principal's office. The hall was now deserted because the first hour bell rang. We stopped in front of the office doors and Chase said, "Well, here goes nothing," and walked me through.

The secretary's desk was a large square with an opening at the back so she could get in and out. Mrs. Littlefield, the secretary, was a sweet, sixty-something woman with graying light brown hair and wise green eyes. At the moment, she was swiveling around in her office chair, tending to all the students needs at her desk. Her eyes set on us and she gave us a sympathetic smile. "Ms. Perry's office is around the left there, dears," Mrs. Littlefield said, pointing the way. "Good luck."

"Feeling the need to thank her, I said, "Thank you, Mrs. Littlefield," she nodded and spun around to help a freshman that had four free periods (was I the only one who found it weird he was just now saying something…in October?). We walked towards the area she had indicated until we came upon a door that read: Ms. Terry Perry-School Principal. Against my better judgment, I gave a huge snort and said, "_That's _her _name?_"

I saw Chase crack a smile and he said, "You think that's bad? Her full name is 'Terry Cherry Perry'. I think her parents hated her."

"Oh wow," I snickered. He took in a deep breath and then opened the door. Ms. Perry was a short, stout woman with fuzzy red-orange hair and small red frames in front of her beady brown eyes. She was stuffed into a gray suit with a teal dress shirt underneath. Ms. Perry was sitting in her chair behind her desk; she looked angry. The pervert that I recently flipped was sitting in a chair next to her, cradling his right elbow. Now that I get a good look at him, I see that he's tall with short brown hair and glaring brown eyes. I also notice the blue and white football jersey he is wearing. Oops.

Ms. Perry pulls her thin lips into a forced, tight smile and says, "Sit." We both hastily obey and she turns to me. "Now, Miss…?"

"McClaine," I choke out.

"Miss _McClaine_, your outrageous behavior towards an innocent student is completely unacceptable. And you _Davenport, _why am I not surprised that _you _were there? You both have injured my football captain and star quarterback, Trent Traven, and you will be punished severely, if not suspended," she growled.

Why was Chase going to be punished? He didn't do anything! And what on Earth does she mean by 'innocent'? Struggling to keep calm, I say, "First off, Ms. _Perry, _Trent here probably failed to mention how he was running his hands all over me, even when I asked him to stop."

Trent's eyes widened and he quickly yelled, "She's lying! Why in the world would I even _look _at her? I mean, really."

"She's fifty times the person you are, Trent!" Chase suddenly yelled back, glaring at him. "Lennox is the most beautiful girl in the entire world with a heart made of pure gold, and probably a few veins. It only make sense that you would want to 'get with her' as jerks like you say. But she doesn't deserve that, or you, she deserves so much more than that, so much better than that. Ms. Perry, I can assure that Lennox is NOT lying about Trent."

All I could manage to do was sit and stare at Chase, soaking in his beautiful words. He thought all of those things about me? Or was he just saying that to help me? My heart sinks at that thought, but that doesn't mean it's not true. Now I'm starting to feel mad at Chase, two can play at this game. "Well Chase shouldn't be punished, either! He seriously did _nothing_ to Trent, it was all me. I was the one who flipped him, so I will suffer the consequences. I know Chase, Ms. Perry, and he would never pick a fight. He would be rational and try to compromise, _he's _the one with a golden heart," when I was done, I realized that I meant all of that.

"Enough, all of you! Now I don't care if you're both angels sent straight from Heaven, you fractured Trent's throwing arm and now he can't play for a whole month! The season will be over and we'll be doomed! Both of you will have Friday detentions for two months, starting this Friday at 3:30. Now get to class before I smite you!" Ms. Perry bellowed, nearing a conniption.

We hurried out of the office and I turned to Chase. "I am so _so_ sorry, Chase! I didn't mean to actually hurt him, just shake him up a bit! I had no idea you would get in trouble, I mean, you didn't do anything! It's totally not fair, I'd really like to―."

"Lennox?" Chase said, cutting off my rant. "It's fine, I know you didn't mean to and I don't blame you. I'm actually a little proud of your flip. Besides, you have to respect Ms. Perry's authority."

"Oh I'd love to tell that woman where she can stick her stupid 'authority'!" I spouted.

We began walking towards my locker. As we were, Chase checked his watch and said, "There's only about 15 minutes left of first, let's just grab out stuff for English and walk there slowly."

Once we had our English books and journals; we head off towards room 281, very slowly. Whether or not Chase had been telling the truth when he said those things about me was tearing at me inside. I wanted to ask him, but I wasn't sure I'd like the answer. "Hey, Chase?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Um, when you were yelling at Ms. Perry and Trent, when you were telling them those… things, about me." I paused to take in a breath. "Did you mean them?"

He stopped mid-step and blushed. "Well, er, of course I did. I mean, I would never just say those kinds of things and _not_ mean them. I'm a terrible liar, anyway. You'd know when I was lying, trust me," Chase said, chuckling.

He meant it! But what does that me? Does he like me? Do _I _like _him?_ Of course I thought he was cute (gorgeous was more like it), he's obviously smart and funny, and he's a good-hearted person. But I thought this was just some stupid little crush that would quickly pass, like having a crush on your French teacher or your best friend's way too old brother. It's true that whenever I saw him, I wanted to be right next to him. That when he smiled at me, I had to smile back. And when Chase looked me in the eyes, I want so badly to kiss him. Whoa. This wasn't just some temporary little crush, I'm pretty sure I was falling for him. Wait, what?! That's crazy, I've only known him for like a week, and besides, I'm only 15! I don't know what love is, do I?

"Lennox?" Chase asked again.

I shoved my thoughts out of the way and said, "Uh-huh?"

"Did you, um, did you mean what you said…about me?"

I simply smiled at him. "One-hundred percent."

**xXx**

The rest of the day passed almost uneventfully. The exception was the last hour: PE. Let's just say that Iracebeth isn't really a people person, especially when it comes to flag football. I really hope that one kid isn't scarred for life or anything…

As I was putting my homework in my bag, Bree came sauntering up next to me. "Is it true?" she asked me, looking worried.

"Is what true, Bree?" I asked, confused.

"Well Caitlynn told me that Rodney told her that Jason told him that Trent said that you attacked him this morning for no reason and broke both of his arms!"

I rolled my eyes at the false information, oh lovely rumors. "_That _isn't true, but I did flip him for getting all handsy with me and minorly fractured his right elbow. Nothing serious."

Her eyes got real big and she started rambling, "Oh my God, that loser! Was Chase with you? If he was he would've killed him! Hell, I would've killed him! In fact, where is that scumbag?"

I snatched her arm as she started walking towards the gym. "Just leave it alone, please. I don't need you in trouble, too. I already got Chase eight detentions and he didn't do anything!"

"Don't worry about that. It's probably just the Universe telling Chase he needs to get back here with the rest of us. You know, is _bad_ children," Bree said, rolling her eyes at 'bad'. "C'mon, let's get home."

We met Leo, Adam and Chase outside in front of the building. When we started walking, Leo began to play hacky sack while Adam tried to mess him up by yelling in his ear. Chase noticed and politely asked him to stop, which resulted in Leo accidently kicking Chase in the shin. Bree then began laughing hysterically and pointing at him. It was in this moment that I felt a great rush of affection for these quirky Davenports. I loved all their weird conversations and strange hobbies. I loved how they ate cereal every morning even though they had enough money to buy their own café. But mostly, I loved that I could call myself one of them. My happiness quickly faded when I saw the gates to their house. I was going to have to go in there and tell Mr. Davenport that I got eight detentions on my first day. Oh joy.

**xXx**

As it so happens, I didn't have to tell him…because the principal already did.

"You _flipped_ him?!" Don yelled.

"Um, a little?" I said, timidly.

"A little?" He scoffed. "I specifically said to watch out for both the principal and her football team. So naturally, what do you do? You flip her captain/quarterback and then yell at her on your first day!"

"It wasn't her fault…_entirely_, Trent had his hands all over her, or did that slip Ms. Perry's mind?" Chase interjected.

He softened up and said, "That did not come up. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Lennox. Just please try to stay out of trouble, _both _of you. Please, for me?"

"I'll try, Mr. Davenport," Chase said.

"I promise that I'll try, for you, _and_ my permanent record," I replied.

"Good, thank you," he sighed.

The door to Mr. Davenport's office opened and Bree poked her head in. "Mr. Davenport? Would it be alright if we took Lennox to the pier tonight? The poor thing needs to have some real fun, pronto."

Don's brow furrowed as he thought about it. He lifted his head and he said, "Will Adam be driving?" Bree shook her head violently. "Then I suppose you can, just be back by 8, okay?"

"Of course," she said while grinning and crossing her heart. She hopped inside and jerked me from my chair. "Let's go get ready!"

She pulled me to her room and set me against her bed. Bree then walked over to her closet, eyes narrowed, on a mission. After finally deciding on some acid wash jeans, an old Beatles tee, a black leather jacket and some dark blue converse for me, she pulled out a light green sundress, floral cardigan and silver sandals for her. I braided my dark hair over my shoulder while she let her's flow down her back. We took turns doing each other's make-up then headed downstairs to see the boys slumping against the couch impatiently.

"Finally!" Adam groaned.

"Oh shush it, this doesn't just happen, you know," Bree said, gesturing to me and her.

We all piled into Don's 2013 Mazda 6, the only car he'll let Bree drive. Adam sat up front which left me sandwiched in between Leo on my left and Chase on my right. "You look beautiful, Lennox," Chase remarked.

Before I could thank him, I heard, "Yeah, _very _nice," from my left.

I ignored Leo and turned back to Chase. "Thanks, so do you. I mean, handsome, not beautiful…you know." I wonder if I'll ever tell him how I feel, but he probably doesn't feel the same. I'm not sure I could handle a boyfriend, anyway. I can't let my guard down, there's still Ronica Parker in the equation. What if she were to hurt Chase or anyone else I love? I could never live with myself if that were to happen.

During the ride, Leo kept scooting closer, so I had to keep moving to my right until I was practically in Chase's lap. "Sorry," I mumbled when I accidently sat on his hand.

"No, it's fine," Chase grinned, clearly enjoying himself. I'd really like to slap that grin off his face…or kiss him. Stupid teenage hormones, grr.

"We're here!" Bree announced. Finally.

After we paid for armbands for the rides, Leo and Adam took off for the Devil's Roaster Coaster. Bree, Chase, and I took our time, looking at the different street acts and such. When we passed by the Brighton Beach Pier Ferris Wheel, Bree squealed, "Oh, let's go on the Ferris Wheel first! It's the fifth tallest one in America, Lennox!"

Oh no, ferris wheel. My heart's in my throat as I crane my neck to look up at it. It is _really_ tall. "Um, could we do something else? Like a merry-go-round or something?" I asked them nervously.

Chase was staring at me oddly. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"What? Me?! Psh! I don't have any idea, what you're…Okay fine, I'm afraid of heights," I gave in when they both gave me 'tell the truth' looks.

Chase took my hand and said, "Come on Lennox, you need to go on the ferris wheel with me." He put my hand over his heart and feigned pain. "If you don't, you just might break my heart," he said, pretending his heart is really broken.

I laughed at his little act and sighed. "Now if I die, I'm blaming you two," I warned, sending them threatening looks. As we stepped in the surprisingly short line, a thought occurred to me: Holy schnitzel, what did I just do? Bree started talking to a bot in front of us who I recognized as Ethan. She turned around and said, "Mind if I go on with Ethan?"

"Not at all," we both answered.

"Thanks!" she shrieked, hugging me very tightly.

The line started to move as the people before us left. When it was me and Chase's turn, he had to push me a little to get me over there. The ferris wheel guy locked us in and lifted our seats so he could get to the next two. We were only about ten feet off the ground right now, but it was still scary.

"Chase," I groaned, as we lifted higher.

He put his arm around me and said, "It's okay, Lennox. Don't look down at the ground, look at me."

I did as he said and turned my head to look into his eyes. Ugh, there was that flittery feeling again, and the urge to pull his face to mine.

"See, everything's okay. You're on a ferris wheel, and you're still alive," Chase reassured me. He was staring so intensely into my eyes that I wouldn't be able to break his gaze even if I wanted to. I saw his eyes drift quickly down to my lips and then back up again. I do the same as I feel our cart lift even higher. I find myself leaning into him as he follows suit. We're only about two inches apart when we hear a huge CLUNK and I look out to see that we've stopped…at the very top.

**A/N: I know, I know, horrible me. I don't update for a week and then I do that to you. Well I apologize, I do. This wasn't really a very long and exciting one but it will get better, I promise. Maybe even add some drama for once, right? Haha, I'll see you guys next chapter. Drop a review and maybe I'll update sooner, MUAHAHAHA! *Cough Cough* I'm just kidding, but not about the review…that was serious…**

**~Ordinary :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lennox POV**

Once, when I was about four, I was at the school playground with Emily and Breyson. I remember messing around on the swings when I suddenly fell right on my back. The impact knocked the air straight out of my lungs and I was freaking out from not being able to breathe. That's about how I was feeling right now. When I first looked down, my head was frozen; I couldn't stop staring below me. All the little ant-like people were all safely on the ground while I was suspended in the air, all alone. Wait, that's not quite true. I have Chase; who at the moment seems to be trying to unfreeze me.

"Lennox! Stop looking over the side!" He warned, using his hands to turn me back around.

I swallowed and look directly back into his eyes. "So…so high," I whispered.

Chase takes both of my hands into his, never breaking our gaze. "But I'm right here next to you. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He finally looks away and leans his ear over the side and I gasp. "I'm fine, just trying to hear what's going on. From what I can tell, the ferris wheel manager accidently shut the power off while flirting with some woman. The ride should be starting up right about―."

GROAN! Just as he'd predicted, the wheel started to turn again. Not being able to take it anymore, I rip my jacket off, bundle it up in my lap, and plant my face into it until the ride is over. When we're finally on the sweet, merciful ground again, I fight the urge to get down on my knees and kiss it. We find Bree, and I grab both of their faces into each of my hands while flicking my glaring eyes between both of their nervous ones.

"Never. EVER. Again." They both shake their heads ferociously.

"Agreed," Bree says when I remove my hands. "Hey, I want to show you the art gallery. Don't worry, it's on the ground."

"That sounds pretty cool," I reply.

Chase pulls out his cellphone and says, "You guys go on ahead. Leo and Adam want me to go on the Criminal Escape Route with them, since they need a third person. Call or text whenever."

"Alright, be sure to keep your insides inside of you," Bree advised.

Chase grimaced and said, "I'll try my best. See you later, Lennox."

"Okay, have fun," I smirked.

He put a hand on his stomach and said, "We'll see," before walking towards Adam and Leo.

Bree waited a few minutes, watching Chase leave. When he was out of sight, she nearly exploded. "Did you guys _kiss?!_" People began to look our way with confusion and irritation mixing into their expressions.

"Shhh!" I hiss, covering her mouth. "People are staring! And no, we didn't kiss, Bree!"

She threw my hand aside and said, "But you were going to, right?"

I blushed a deep scarlet and muttered, "No…I don't know." She gave me another one of those looks and I blurted, "Probably."

Bree squealed and wrapped me into a quick hug. "You two are _so _in love! He's going to kiss you then marry you and then we'll be sisters for real! And then you'll make me about seven nieces and nephews, then I'll be an aunt! Oh my God, I'm so excited!"

"Bree, keep it down! And we are _not _in love; I'm sure he has like some huge crush on a cheerleader or something and doesn't even think of me…like _that,_" I said, feeling disappointed at my own words.

"Oh shut up," Bree rolled her eyes. "That boy is so in love with you, he won't even be able to look at any other girls. Now come on, the gallery closes in 45 minutes."

She dragged me through the congested crowd to a small, dark blue wooden building with white trim. It looked like an old, mini barn. The double doors were open and inside were millions of different colors, pulling my eyes and mind towards them. Right by the door was a beautiful white sculpture of a mother holding her baby girl in her arms. Looking closely at the face, she could almost be _my _mother, Layna. I shake it off and move to the next piece which was a painting of a tree that had arms and hands where the roots should've been. "That's awesome," I told Bree.

I was trying to go forward to the next one, but something was keeping me back. I looked down to see what is was, but all I felt was a pull and all I saw was…nothing. I tried walking and I was pushed back yet again. "Bree, why can't I go anywhere?" I asked her.

"I have no idea. Let me try," she says. She moved passed me and walked right on. "I don't get it! Why can I come back here but you can't?"

"I don't know. Why don't you call Chase? Maybe this has happened to him, too," I suggested, frustrated.

To our surprise, Bree's phone starts to ring and she pulls it out. "It's Chase," she says. "Hello? Really? Lennox can't either! Do you know what it is? Just stay where you are, we'll be right there!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the gallery. "He said that the same thing was happening to him and he couldn't get on the ride. He thinks that he may know what it is but he's not sure," Bree informed me. A smile started to form on her lips and she said, "Chase sounded worried about you."

I rolled my eyes, "When will you get over that? I told you, he probably likes someone else anyway."

"And I told you, he couldn't even if he wanted to."

I stopped in my tracks, frozen again, at the sight before me: Chase was holding some tall, blonde girl's hand and laughing. "Are you sure about that, Bree?"

**xXx**

**Chase POV **A few minutes earlier…

I'd just got off the phone with Bree when two girls from school, Janelle and Mallory, came over to where Leo, Adam and I were. Leo and Janelle were one of those 'we like each other but we're afraid to really admit it' couples. Mallory was her tall, brown-eyed, blonde friend. She was really smart and pretty (she had nothing on Lennox, though). I remember when I had a little crush on her a few months after I first came to school. She completely shot me down, too; it was embarrassing. Lately, she's been acting all weird and giggly around me.

Anyway, Janelle went over to Leo and said, "Hey, want to go on the 3D Pig Zombie Simulation with me? Mallory's too scared."

His eyes lit up and he nearly screamed in her face, "Yes! Ahem. I mean, sure, sounds cool. I guess." Real smooth, Leo.

"Cool," Janelle said, and they walked there together. Just before they were out of sight, I saw them lock their hands together; typical.

I turned my head back to Mallory and Adam and saw that Mallory was staring at me. "So, Chase, have you heard about the Fall Dance? It's boys ask girls, you know," she said, batting her eyes. She grabbed my hand and started that damn giggling again. Not sure what to say, I laugh nervously and then Adam started laughing, too; weird kid. My eyes began to travel elsewhere so I didn't have to make eye contact with her, when they landed on Lennox and Bree. Perfect.

I snatched my hand back and rushed towards them. "Hey guys, how's life?"

"Just fine," Lennox snapped coldly, crossing her arms. What's wrong with her?

"Hey Chasie! Why'd you leave? Who's she?" Mallory said, narrowing her eyes at Lennox.

"You know, I could ask you the same thing," Lennox shot back, glaring.

I shifted forward a little, between them. "Um, Lennox, this is Leo's 'girlfriend's' best friend, Mallory," I explained, putting air quotes around 'girlfriend'. "Mallory, this is my friend, Lennox. She just moved here."

"Oh," she said, rolling her big brown eyes. "I'm gonna go find Janelle. See you later, cutie," Mallory said, patting my cheek. I have no idea _where _Adam went. Oh well, we'll find him…eventually.

"What were you doing with _her?" _ Bree asked me, crossing her arms, too. Okay, what on Earth did I do? **(A/N: Poor Chase is so oblivious) **

"Nothing, we need to talk about what happened with us," I said, gesturing to Lennox and I.

"Fine," Lennox said again.

"Well, I think it might have to do with my Magnetism App. Do you have one?" I asked her.

"I got one a few weeks ago," I muttered.

"I think it may have to do with that then. How far away were you from me when you were in the gallery?"

"About 299.78 feet, I think."

I thought about what she said: 299.78 feet. Hm... "Maybe our Magnetism Apps are synced and we won't be able to get more than 300 feet away from each other without feeling our magnetic pull. That's the only real explanation I can think of," I said, furrowing my brow.

Bree snapped her fingers and said, "Why don't we test it?"

"Good idea, you guys stay here. I'll walk towards the ferris wheel which is about 100 yards away," I told them, before walking off. Just as I thought, when I got about 290 feet away, I start to feel a slight pull. At 300 feet exactly, I couldn't move any farther. I went back to them and said, "But if you got your app a few weeks ago, then why is it doing this now?"

"Well, I deactivated it just before I arrived and then reactivated it yesterday. It must have synced up with your then, when I was so close to another app," Lennox said.

I thought about that as well. If we both keep our apps activated, which I always did, then how will we be able to go in separate directions if we're like on a mission, or something? "Why don't we go home and talk to Mr. Davenport about this? Maybe he can explain it better," I told them.

"Sounds good to me," Bree said. Lennox just nodded.

**xXx**

**Lennox POV**

When Chase, Bree and Leo finally found Adam (he was at a fortune teller's booth being told that he'd be a famous racecar driver when he's nineteen), we piled back into the car to go home. I was riding shotgun this time, thank God. I can barely even look at Chase, and Leo, don't get me started on Leo. During the ride, all I could see was Chase holding that Mallory girl's hand. I thought maybe he sort of like me, did he not try to kiss me on the ferris wheel? I knew I couldn't do this, I KNEW he's never like a dorky mess like me. Whatever I'd thought we were growing, was just some stupid teenage illusion. But did he have to play me like that? Did he have to screw with my feelings? I miss Emily so much right now; I wish I could just talk to her. Ugh…men.

When we pulled in the garage, Adam said, "I'm hungry, how about you guys?" We all agreed and followed him through the front door. After dinner (alfredo tortellini and mozzarella sticks, yum), Chase told Davenport what we discovered at the pier. Chase finished telling him our theory and Don just nodded. "Yeah, I knew that was probably going to happen. I guess I just forgot to tell you guys, oops."

Are you kidding me? That just happened to slip his mind? "So if we keep our apps on forever, we will always have to be within a 300 feet radius of each other?" I ask.

"Yes, unless one of you deactivates your app, of course. This can always be reactivated when you need it."

We both let that sink in and I say, "Good to know."

"Well off to bed, you two," Don says. "You guys have got school in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah," I say. "Goodnight, Mr. Davenport."

"Goodnight, Lennox. Goodnight Chase."

"See you in the morning, Davenport," Chase calls over his shoulder.

**xXx**

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! I hear loud pounds on my door and I'm instantly awake. I peer at my clock with my squinting eyes: 3:08. Ugh, I toss my blankets back over my head and say, "Go away. Some of us like to sleep and NOT wake up in the ungodly hours of the morning!"

"Lennox, get up!" I hear Donald say. "It's an emergency! You have your first mission…and it needs completed now. Most of the country depends on it!"

I spring back up and my first thought: Oh my God, I forgot to do my algebra book quiz.

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry guys! I'm ashamed at how long it took to update, I promise I didn't forget! Can you ever forgive me? Anyway, what do you think the mission is going to be? And will Lennox learn the truth about Mallory or will she be cold to Chase forever? And what did you think about the Magnetism Apps syncing? I want to know what you guys think! Oh, I'm thinking about writing a JerryxOC story about Kickin It, should I? Anyway, review and you get a cupcake! (Cupcakes are way fancier than cookies :] ) See ya next chapter, hopefully sooner! Don't give up on me guys! **

**~Ordinary**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lennox POV**

Adam, Chase, Bree and I were all dressed in our suits and in the lab by 3:30. Leo was sitting at the counter trying to keep his eyes open. "The Darrenell Nuclear Power Plant located in northern Missouri, Central America, is in danger of releasing large quantities of radioactive contamination into the atmosphere," Don was saying while bringing up live feed of the power plant on his computer. "Some idiot was smoking in his work zone and dropped his cigarette on ethoyethane, or Diethyl ether, that wasn't contained, causing a fire. They've been trying to put it out before it causes an explosion, but so far, no luck."

Chase lifts his pointer finger and says, "Question. We're just going there to put out a fire?"

"Not entirely. You see, they need people to help that will be able to withstand certain effects. Chase, you and Lennox can combine your force fields to protect all four of you from the fire or any other harmful effects. They also need you two because, being the smartest people in the world, they want you to try to install a physical barrier around the plant in case there is an explosion. It's never been attempted before because no one knew how," Don finishes while flicking Leo's ear because he fell asleep.

"Have they evacuated appropriately, if things don't go right?" I ask, while my stomach clenches. This wasn't exactly what I imagined as my first mission.

He nods and says, "They have evacuated every town within 500 miles in every direction. I have my chopper ready to leave in five. Leo, you have to stay here, okay buddy?"

Leo yawns and slurs, "Fine with me, it's too early to be awesome."

I roll my eyes and I say (with more confidence than I feel), "Who's ready for some fun?" [Cue badass music]

xXx

Adam sat up front next to Davenport while Bree made me sit in between her and Chase. It took a lot of convincing me to get in a moving vehicle that will take me _back_ up into the air. Add to that it made me feel claustrophobic and deaf, you got yourself a nice big Death Machine.

I feel Chase cover his left hand over my shaky right hand and I immediately pull away. He looks hurt and I can tell he's about to ask me what's wrong, so I mouth back, "Not right now," knowing he'd never be able to hear me over the noise, even if he does have super advanced hearing.

I can tell we're almost there when I hear panicked mind after panicked mind below us. **(A/N: Mind reader, remember?) **They all sound so scared and hopeless. We land a few minutes later and the horrid thing is finally off, thank you Jesus! We step out and all I can see is smoke everywhere, blinding me and making me cough. Don looks at Bree and Adam and says, "You two go help the firemen inside while Chase and Lennox work on the barrier. Be careful." They nod and hurry inside. "Okay, no I know we haven't done this before so it may be a little difficult. To start, create your force fields." We did as we were told and waited for further instructions. "Good, now to combine your fields, you have to let yours…sort of, _accept_ the other one so they can become one," Donald said, using his hands to demonstrate.

At first, when I tried to morph mine with his, it zapped back in protest. I closed my eyes and focused; I imagined them combining and then expanded to his. I opened my eyes to see Chase in my, wait, _our_ force field and I grinned. When he smiled back, I quickly wiped that grin off my face and turned away; I'm supposed to be mad at him. We both released at see a beaming Davenport. "Great job guys. Next, I want you to try to combine your fields again, but I want you to move it so it surrounds the plant instead."

We combined our fields again and watched it grow. This huge, blue electric dome encompassed the whole town of Darrenell, securing the entire area from the rest of the world. Don looked up at the magnificent sight, along with pretty much everyone, and said, "A couple more things: I need you to lock it in place so you don't have to keep holding it. Second, there's a filter setting in which you can let certain things pass through. You need to select oxygen and the smoke/ash setting."

This was so crazy, I didn't even know I could do any of these things, yet here I am! We locked it in place and selected the filter. I watched in amazement as the smoke and ash billowed right out. "That is wicked," I remarked.

"Isn't it?" Don chuckled. "Now you two need to go help Bree and Adam inside. Be careful," and to our surprise, he wraps us both into a big hug. When he lets go, he nods once and then goes to talk to a plant worker. Chase grabs my hand again, and this time I let him.

"Let's go find Adam and Bree," he says before guiding me inside. There are firemen, police and black smoke in every direction. We fight through the crowd and see them up on a catwalk with several other men with hoses coming through windows. The stairs leading up there look very precarious but we didn't have a problem climbing them. When we reached the top, I had a sudden idea.

"Chase! What's the main thing that's feeding this fire?" I ask, full of fresh excitement.

He frowns at me and says, "Oxygen."

"Exactly! So if we were to deprive the fire of the oxygen―."

"Then the fire would die out! Genius! Okay, you ready?"

I smile and say, "One hundred percent." We make a force field together and transfer it to the fire. By this time, my eyes start to water and twitch really bad. We lock it in place and I fall to my knees.

"Lennox!" I hear Chase yell. I try to look at him, but all I see is black. My head and lungs feel like they're on fire and I can't breathe. Everywhere I look: black. Suddenly, I feel light-headed and then succumb to the darkness.

xXx

_I'm swimming in a black ocean, and I feel as light as air itself. There are voices rippling through the waves, but I remain calm. I look up, expecting to see the bright blue sky, but instead I see more black. I'm instantly terrified, why can't I see? The voices from the waves start to call my name and it's all too much. I cover my ears and scream for them to go away._

I'm awakened by warm hands on my arms. "Lennox, it's okay," the voice comes from Tasha, but I can't see her.

"Tasha?" I whisper.

"I'm here, honey," she responds. Still, I can't see her.

"Why can't I see you?" I ask.

I hear her pause before she sighs. "The fire, well you see…you've been temporarily blinded by hydrofluoric acid. The doctors don't know how long it will last, but they say you weren't the only one and some of them have already gotten their sight back."

Temporarily blinded. Maybe not even temporary. I could be sightless for the rest of my life. The thought frightens me more than I want to admit. I wave my hands in front of my eyes, as if I don't believe her. I can't see a thing. Before I can stop myself, I say, "Chase?"

I hear a chair scrape frantically beside me and he's instantly at my side. "Yes?"

"Did our plan work?"

"It was your plan Lennox, but yeah, it worked. The fire was put out about fifteen minutes after you collapsed. You've been out for two and a half days, its 10:37, Saturday," Chase finished.

I strain my ears to see if I can hear anyone else; I don't. "Where's everyone else?"

"Donald and Lao went out to get some books for you, Bree's in the gift shop and Adam is in the hospital's cafeteria. I don't think Chase has left your side for more than two hours. I'm gonna go get you something to eat, I'll be right back, honey," Tasha said, she got off my bed and walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Chase took her spot on my bed. He took my hands and pressed them to his lips. We stayed like that forever, when he suddenly whispered," I thought I'd lose you, Lennox," into my hands. "I was so scared, riding next to you in the ambulance." He kisses the palm of each hand and lays them back down gently. "I do want to know something, though. What did I do to you that hurt you so bad?"

I can almost feel his anxiety; it all seems so stupid now. "I, uh, saw you holding hands and laughing with Mallory. At the pier. I guess I was just jealous, or something," I said, feeling very embarrassed.

"That's why you were mad at me? Lennox, what you saw was a clingy girl with a crush and me laughing nervously. I admit, I liked her a couple months ago, but I've been over that for so long! And when I met you, I just…I―."

Suddenly, I felt Chase's hands capture my face and his soft lips finally meeting mine. Electricity flowed through my body at his touch and I immediately responded, wrapping my arms around his neck. One of his arms reached behind my waist and pulled me in closer to him. The gentle kiss started to get harder, more desperate. Like we couldn't get enough of each other, like we were trying to make up for lost time. I tangled my hands in his hair and smiled into the kiss.

"Well it's about damn time," was what sounded like Bree from the doorway.

**A/N: One of my most favorite chapters to write! Sorry it's not very long, but hey, it had a kiss. Those count for like 1,000 words themselves! Again, review and wait eagerly for more! **

**~Ordinary :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lennox POV**

They let me stay at the hospital for the rest of the day to see if my vision improves…it doesn't. Chase stays by my side and tells me the time every hour. He tells me that it's seven now and we're going to get ready to leave. Don, Leo, Bree and Adam went together to get the car while Tasha and Chase helped me get out of bed.

"Just take a couple steps forward and turn around," my nurse was saying. I did as she said and waited. "Good, now lower yourself down and you'll find the wheelchair."

As I sat, I said, "I really don't think this is necessary. I mean, I can walk just fine!"

Chase took my right hand and squeezed. Tasha moved behind me to push and said, "Its standard procedure, Lennox. They don't want to risk anything else happening to you."

"Why not? I'm already in the hospital," I grumbled. Tasha just sighed and kept pushing me.

When we finally reached the car, Chase helped me in and never once let go of my hand. "Hey, Lennox," Adam murmured from my left. "How are you doing, buddy?"

I smiled and said, "Fine, I suppose. What about you?"

"Um, cool, I think. Thanks to your brilliant idea, we put out the fire before anyone was seriously injured. So that's pretty awesome, right?"

"Yeah, brilliant," I agreed sarcastically.

xXx

"Would you stop squirming, Lennox!" Chase said, losing patience.

"But it hurts!" I complained.

"I'm trying to make it feel better, if you would just sit still!"

"It _stings _though!" I countered.

"It's peroxide, of course it's going to sting!"

I mentally laugh at myself. Five minutes at home without my sight and I ran into a wall. I gave myself a huge scrape on my forehead, along with some shed blood. Chase was now trying to play doctor for me in my bathroom and clean it up. "There," he said, pressing a bandage on my new wound, "all done."

I press my hand to it and wince. "Thanks Chase. Sorry I'm being such a pain."

He chuckles and pulls me up close to him. "I think, given the circumstances, you're allowed to be a pain."

I wrap my arms around him and lean against his chest. "Chase?" I whisper.

"Mm?"

"It frightens me, being blind I mean."

He strokes my hair softly and says, "The doctors said that it will probably take a couple more days, at the very most."

"But what if it's not? What if I stay like this forever?" I ask him, getting upset.

"Like what, Lennox? Smart, beautiful, kind and allover amazing? Life has speed bumps, alright? This is just a little speed bump; it doesn't make you weak or any different than you were a couple of days ago. If anything, it makes you that much stronger. So what if you are blind for the rest of your life? You still have your family, and me, too. You'll always have me by your side, steering you away from walls," Chase finishes with a little laugh.

There are no words to thank him for what he just said, so instead, I reach up and kiss him. I'm kind of getting a hang of this kissing thing. When we eventually pull away, he says, "Shouldn't you be getting to bed?"

I roll my eyes and say, "Okay, _Don._"

"Ick, don't call me that when I just got done kissing you, it makes me feel all weird."

I think about that and say, disgusted, "Ew, you're right! That'd be like making out with my father!" We shudder in unison. I get my pajamas on in my bathroom while he waits in my room. It's a bit tricky considering I can't exactly see what I'm doing. When I'm satisfied that I look presentable, I fumble for the handle and step out.

"Uh, Lennox?" Chase says, sounding embarrassed.

"What? What is it?" I ask, panicking.

"Your, uh, tank top, is um…ahem! It's, pulled down, a bit…erm, _low,"_ he finally gets out.

"Oh God!" I answer, mortified. I whirl around and pull it up. How more embarrassing could I possibly be, honestly? "Could we like, never speak of this again?" I ask, turning back around.

"Agreed," he hastily replies.

I throw my hands out in front of me so I don't run into anything on the way to my bed. Chase takes one arm and guides me. Once I'm finally in bed, he pulls the covers up around me and gently kisses my forehead. "Goodnight, Lennox. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Chase," I yawn. I close my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

**xXx**

_I'm sitting in a wide field of red grass under a large blue willow tree with orange leaves; the most color I've seen in a while. I'm wearing a long, dark green strapless gown and I peer up at the fuchsia colored sky. I seem at home in this strange place as I lay down on the ground to watch the multicolored clouds floating up above me. Violin music starts to drift through the wind and I sit up to see where it is coming from. There's a forest where there was more grass a second ago, and the music seems to be pouring out of the trees. Instinctively, I stand up and follow the sound. When I step through the trees, I'm surprised to see my mother sitting down on a log. She appears to be waiting for me._

"_Mama?" I say._

_She smiles at me and says in her melodic voice, "Come here, baby."_

_I immediately obey and she pulls me in for a hug. When she pulls away, she smiles proudly at me. It's almost like looking at a future me. "You've gotten so big, Lennox! You look exactly like I did when I was fifteen. Tell me, honey, why did you do it?"_

_I was so happy to see her that I was a bit taken aback. "What?"_

_She looked at me sadly and said, "Why did you do it? Why did you leave us, Lennox? Did you stop loving us?" Suddenly, four people surrounded Mom: Breyson, Emily, Dad and Aaron. "Why did you leave us?" they all ask me in unison._

"_I didn't leave you! You all left _me!"_ I screamed back at them. But they weren't listening; they all kept repeating the words, "Why did you leave us, Lennox?" I tried to touch them, but some invisible force was holding me back. I pounded against it and screamed, "I didn't leave you!" over and over. I couldn't get to them, no matter how hard I screamed or pounded. All I wanted was for them to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. I screamed and screamed, until I heard…_

"Lennox! Lennox, wake up!" My eyes shoot open and I feel Chase sit down on my bed and hold me while I cry onto his shoulder.

"I didn't leave them, I didn't leave them," I kept saying to him.

He rubbed my back and, even though he probably didn't have a clue what I was rambling on about, said, "Shhh, Lennox. I know, I know you didn't."

**xXx**

**A/N: I honestly don't like how that ended so abruptly, but I didn't know what else to put right now. I'm lacking inspiration, help me please! Anywho, I thought I should let you guys know that I have my Kickin' It JerryxOC story up and running, so that should be fun…Check it out and tell me what you think! Again, sorry about the slow update but thanks for keeping the faith! As always, review and stay swag, kiddies! :]**

**~Ordinary**


	11. Notice

**NOTICE: NOT a new chapter.**

Hey guys, I would first like to apologize severely for my absence. I've been going through some crazy stuff right now and it's been a long process of trying to pull myself out of depression. To pile on top of that, I have so much homework and stress that I don't ever even have time to write anymore . But I will not give up on my stories; I promise I will finish them.

I just want to be clear when I say 'depressed'. It's not that bad, not like I need medicated or anything, just unhappiness that seems to settle on my shoulders every now and again. I want to say again how sorry I am. It's literally been months since I last updated. I hope all of you had great holidays and an awesome New Year! I hope to update as soon as I can, but until then, keep your elbows clean and compliment a ferret (even ferrets need lovin')!

~Ordinary


End file.
